


Under My Umbrella

by ablindromance



Category: D'espairsRay, MUCC
Genre: Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablindromance/pseuds/ablindromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always check the forecast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rain

Michiya walked in the twin shadows of the two beanpoles, listening to them talk. They’d been bantering back and forth all day about one thing or another non-stop. Currently the topic was soccer and which team was better. Normally the bassist would be more than happy to input his opinion, but his quiet demeanor was no match for the heated argument the other two men were having. 

And they spoke so loudly, too. It was difficult to get a word in edgewise. Rather than raise his voice and participate, he walked between them and listened. It was far more entertaining than being in the middle of a three-way difference of opinions. Zero merely smiled, pushed his dark glasses higher up onto his eyes, and shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked along. He didn’t expect the shopping trip to turn into a verbal soccer match. 

"Man, you don’t know what you’re talking about! It’s Samurai Blue or nothin’! Always go for the home team! Where’s your Japanese pride?!" 

Tatsurou was particularly animated today. As if he needed to stand out any more. He was already a sight being the most eccentric-styled of the three, and his height coupled with that made blending nearly impossible. His grand gestures of swinging his long arms when he spoke and waving a dismissing hand at Karyu’s replies were more than enough to draw attention.

"I’m all for Samurai Blue, but I’m not gunna be blind to really stiff competition! You watched FIFA last year, right? Or was your head too far up your ass to pay attention," Karyu questioned, laughing as he returned Tatsurou’s dismissal with a shove to the shoulder. 

Zero was mindful of the staggering between the two goliaths as they continued down the crowded sidewalk. Such long, flailing limbs would pain him considerably if he were to get accidentally hit in the face. Shaking his head, he paused and waited for the two men to move a few paces ahead before following. Honestly, they were like two teenaged boys in his eyes with all this fighting and trading of insults. Some things never change the older a person gets, it seems. Somewhere in their exchange he thought he heard his name being called to cosign someone’s remark but he was cut off before he could answer. 

Fair enough. It was best to stay out of this battle. Another shove given by Tatsurou caused Karyu to sway and stumble sideways with the force. He, too, adjusted his glasses on his nose and shot his companions a parting peace sign.

"Whatever, Tatsurou. You’re an idiot" he laughed. "I’m about to head out now. Take care of my girlfriend and make sure he doesn’t get hit by a bus or something. Mich, make sure Tat-chan doesn’t get arrested for being too stupid, period."

Zero chuckled and nodded, sending Karyu off with a quick wave. "I’ll do the best I can. See ya, Yoshibear."

"Bye, Yoshi," the vocalist teased, slipping an arm around Michiya’s shoulders and casting a hand to his chest to feel up a non-existent breast to provoke Karyu. Of course Zero had no reaction besides a small and unalarmed smile. Gestures like this were typical of Tatsurou and held little surprise anyway. "I’ll take good care of him."

Karyu gave the vocalist a grimace and waved once more, turning on his heels and briskly proceeding west across a wide intersection to his apartment. The bassist and vocalist were left alone a second after, walk resuming with Michiya shoving Tatsurou’s heavy arm off his shoulder with a soft laugh. 

"You know the only reason why he left, right? The forecast said there would be rain today." Michiya offered, shielding his eyes as he tilted his head back and looked up at the sky. It was about two in the afternoon and the sun would be high, but the sky wasn’t bright. It was relatively cool considering how hot the summer days in Tokyo were, and the sun hadn’t been seen clearly since early morning. Bulky clouds blotted out the usual sunshine and rolled lazily over the city, yet not one drop of rain had fallen to accompany the rumbling. Karyu had brought his umbrella reflexively, whereas the bassist stopped into a 100-yen store to buy one last minute. It hung from his wrist and swung rather cutely as he walked along. 

"Yoshi is so gay," Tatsurou complained with a laugh. "He bailed because he thought his hair would get wet or something? Laaaaame." Of course it was a case of the pot calling the kettle black. Even as he made that statement, he was absently running his fingers through his own hair so that it fell just right and didn’t lose its style. "There hasn’t been a single rain drop all day. You both look crazy as the only ones carrying umbrellas, you know?" He flicked the umbrella on Michiya’s wrist, watching it swing shortly and hit Zero in his side.

"Tatsu-kun, you would have too if you knew it was going to rain. I bet you didn’t even know the forecast for today before you left your apartment." The shorter man jabbed at the other with a taunt, unhooking the umbrella from around his wrist. Smelling the moisture in the air become heavy and threaten a downpour at any moment, he pushed a button on the handle and watched the little package open up to a fairly narrow dome once the skeletal structure and black nylon were spread open. It was perfect for him; just the right size for a single person and built in such a sturdy dome-shape that the rain would fall around him in a halo but not get him wet. With the boots he was wearing today, he didn’t want such expensive leather to get soaked anyway. 

Tatsurou paused before an outdoor café and looked over his shoulder at his companion. A laugh immediately blurted from his lips. "You look like a bullet! And Hell yeah I knew the forecast for today," he lied. "I still don’t think it’s going to rain. It’s been almost a whole day and we didn’t get anything yet. I guess I’m the only one that’s too manly to worry about it." 

Rather proud of himself, he plopped down onto a white Victorian-styled metal bench and crossed his long legs. Leaning against the ornately designed backing, Tatsurou’s tall figure and limbs left no room at all for Michya to sit simply because the bench itself was too small for someone of the vocalist's stature. Had he been any bigger or heavier, the bench would have toppled over if it wasn’t bolted to the cement. Thankful that he was much more petite, Zero took a seat on a single chair across the matching metal table with room to spare. He didn’t close his umbrella though. 

It was so nice to get off his feet. Walking around Tokyo proved to be a fruitless effort, but window-shopping was always nice. Karyu was suckered into buying a leopard-print hat when he didn’t even like animal print. And then there was the zebra print scarf he bought that didn’t even match it. There was a new iPhone model on display, but Zero decided that it was the last thing he needed when the one he had was still fairly new and in excellent condition. …Then there was the awful 80’s stone-washed jean jacket with Mickey Mouse’s face stitched on the back that he and Karyu talked Tatsurou out of buying. Such a close call.

"Really, Tatsu-kun, you should have brought an um--" Before he could finish, there was another roll of thunder. Tatsurou’s eyes were raised and pointed toward him, cigarette in his mouth and a hand cupping around the flame of his lighter as he tried to light it. Paper had barely begun to burn when a warm, heavy rain fell onto the two men without warning. Michya’s eyes went wide under the rim of his umbrella as he watched Tatsurou become soaked. A hand went to his mouth as he covered a laugh while the taller man just sat there frozen and defeated. His shoulders slumped under the weight of his wet clothes, long hair becoming just as saturated and sticking to his rounded cheeks. Full lips pouted a bit as his cigarette bent and fell onto the table. He didn’t say a word, but Zero could tell that mother nature gave him a pretty good slap in the face, all out of love. 

"…Do you want to come under my umbrella?" Michya asked, knowing that it would be impossible for Tatsurou and himself to fit. It was the thought that counted even if it was a half-taunt in offering at all. The vocalist was far too wet to be salvaged. 

Tatsurou only turned to give him an offended look through his thick bangs, clearly pouting from the way his lips were fixed.


End file.
